


The Masquerade

by bittenfeld



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peace treaty has been reached between the Empire and the Free Planet Alliance, although it’s really the FPA surrendering to Reinhard.  Much of the FPA’s fleet, including Yang and his men, have been relocated to Odin, where they will be absorbed into the Imperial Fleet.  Of course this is not going down well for many who dedicated their whole lives to defeating Reinhard and the Empire.</p><p>Final - Chapter 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> see my other fic, “Warrior Song”, regarding the, umm, special ritual required for admission to the ranks of Reinhard’s High Command.

_“Peace itself is war in masquerade.”_

_John Dryden (1631-1700)_

_"Absalom and Achitophel"_

 

Murai makes a disparaging comment about the peace conference. Yang smiles indul­gently. They are in Yang’s room at Kaiser Reinhard’s estate, late in the evening after dinner and group con­ver­sation and everyone has separated to their rooms for evening ablutions.

Vice Admiral Murai had come to Yang’s room to privately air his opinions. Although it’s being heralded as a non-aggression pact, the military and the politicians know that it’s really a sur­render agreement.

They chat, Yang mildly suggesting to give the conference a chance. Maybe some good will come from it, although neither can imagine what. After a half-hour, Murai decides it’s past his bed-time, and leaves.

Yang sits on the bed, propped up on the pillows to read, or maybe write in his journal. After awhile, he puts it aside because he hears Julian’s voice down below in the garden talking with ano­ther boy, his new-found friend Emil. Yang strolls over to the French windows to watch the boys and to take in some of the night air.

In the small formal garden below, dim electric flambeaux reflect golden sparkles in the oblong lily pond. Scent of jasmine touches the air. Strolling along the meandering walkway are Julian and Emil. They are both war orphans. Emil is the son of a soldier killed during the Amlitzer battle. He serves here at the estate as Kaiser Reinhard’s young manservant. The two are chattering away. Julian is obviously enjoying the companionship of someone close to his own age – something lacking on the ship.

Yang is glad he brought his young ward/protégé on this trip, not just for the historic signing of the peace treaty, but also for the boy to find a friend, if only for this week.

There’s a knock at the door. It’s Siegfried Kircheis, Lohengramm’s confidante and red-headed shadow. He is out of uniform now, a dressing gown tossed over casual clothes. Earlier at din­ner, Lohengramm had invited Yang to his chambers for a private drink and chat, away from the stuffy diplomatic delegation. Kircheis escorts him to the Kaiser’s apartments.

Reinhard von Lohengramm is in his dressing gown. He invites Yang in, offers some brandy, then they sit and chat. The blond Kaiser compliments him on his tactical and strategical skills, admires him as a worthy opponent these past three years. Yang returns the compliments, and adds words for the competence of Lohengramm’s High Commanders. Lohengramm confides that he expects a chess match from Yang before the week is over. Yang agrees, but admits that often his young ward, Julian, beats him at the game. The Kaiser is suitably impressed, and suggests then perhaps it’s Julian he should be challenging.

They make conversation with Kircheis sitting in. Lohengramm asks personal questions of Yang. Yang answers, asks similar things of the Kaiser. Reinhard is at ease, in command of the en­coun­ter, yet intently interested in Yang. Yang is his equal, both of them fleet high commanders of their opposing armies, yet here Yang’s personal and gentleness, and almost shyness, subordinates him to the charisma and command presence of the young nobleman.

Finally Lohengramm admits he has an ulterior motive for this private chat with Yang. He’s quite pleased to meet with Yang finally, face to face. Kircheis had met Yang first, a year before, during the media event of a POW exchange, and had returned home with nothing but superlatives regarding their opponent. Lohengramm admits with a smile that he was almost jealous.

At that comment, Kircheis, who had stepped over to the side table to refill the brandy decanter, moves back behind the couch to place a hand on the Kaiser’s shoulder. With a smile, Rein­hard rests a hand on top. Everyone on both sides knows that the two of them are lovers and have been since childhood. They don’t flaunt it, but they don’t hide it either. And Kircheis is a fine commander in his own right, to be considered seriously, and not just shunted aside as the Kaiser’s concubine.

Lohengramm says that since he has met Yang, he too finds him quite appealing, as well as an admirable warrior.

Yang looks down, blushes, smiles a little embarrassedly. He realizes in after-thought now, that his prior meeting with Kircheis, besides holding mutual respect and admiration, had also held sexual undertones, which he had not allowed his conscious mind to be aware of at the time. He can feel heat rising in his face, realizing that the other two men are focussed on him now.

Lohengramm continues, saying that he wants Yang to join his league of commanders. He appoints only the finest officers to his command team, those with the highest academy scores and proven battle prowess and leadership abilities. Yang confides that he had rather mediocre academy scores, graduating no higher than the top 1/3 of his class. Reinhard chuckles, says that due to Yang’s spectacular accomplishments out in the real battlefield, and personal scholarly pursuits, he thinks they can waive the academic requirement just this once.

Yang says he’s honored to be asked, but he reminds that he is an officer of the Free Planet Defense Force, and he couldn’t very well switch to the opposing side. Lohengramm only reminds him that there are no opposing sides any longer.

Yang looks up sharply, hearing distinctly the unspoken pronouncement between the words that there are no opposing sides anymore, not because the two sides had mutually agreed to end the devastating war, but because the FPA had finally chosen to surrender to Lohengramm’s Empire and submit to the Kaiser’s rule.

Besides, Lohengramm mentions pointedly, Yang is quite attractive, and both he and Kircheis wish to bed him.

At that, Yang practically chokes on his drink, feels another surge of hot blood in his face, and a fine trembling skitters through his muscles. His gaze flickers up, then down to the floor self-consci­ously. Both Kircheis and Lohengramm are watching him steadily.

As a light remark to defuse the suddenly tense atmosphere, Yang inquires, “Is that a require­ment for all your commanders?”

The two other men smile slightly, and Lohengramm answers calmly, “Only the attractive ones.”

And as Yang is aware of (having heard the appreciative comments of a number of the women under his own command), that description applied to a large majority of the Empire’s soldiers and officers.

“Yes, I sleep with my officers when I choose to.”  
“But I thought that you and Admiral Kircheis were…”

“Lovers? We are. We have been since childhood, ever since we were able to get it up.” Again a casual caress to the redhead’s hand and arm. “No one will ever replace him. But I take great pleasure from my elite command, and I like to frequently express my appreciation. And Kircheis is free to do the same.”

Yang steadies himself enough to say thanks but no thanks, and by the way it’s way past his bedtime, so he’d better say goodnight for now. He starts to leave.

But Lohengramm interrupts him, then nods Kircheis to the door. Kircheis leaves, and Lohen­gramm says to Yang that there’s someone else who has something to say that Yang should hear.

Yang insists the he’s really not interested, and he really should be leaving now.

But the Kaiser only reiterates, “Please stay. Have some more brandy.” And it’s a command, not a request. Reluctantly Yang sits back down. Lohengramm stays where he is, doesn’t try to approach Yang or get cozy or cuddly. He makes some idle conversation. Yang is tense. He realizes something has been going on that he has not been privy to.

Within a couple of minutes, Kircheis returns with the FPA Council President, Job Truniht, one of Yang’s least favorite people. But Yang stands and salutes. Lohengramm greets the other man casually, and says that perhaps it’s time that Field Marshal Yang be apprised of his role in the peace accord.

Yang’s curiosity and suspicion are piqued. The president smiles that cool charismatic smile that wins him votes, but which makes Yang’s stomach lurch. Kircheis brings him a brandy. The man compliments Yang on a war well fought. But now it’s time to forget about battles and concentrate on peace. Yang says nothing, but he’s well aware that this is an odd sentiment from a previous war-mongering hawk. As soldiers, Truniht reminds, it’s their duty now to assist the peace process. And Yang’s duty now is to remain on Odin under the Kaiser’s auspices. At Lohengramm’s specific re­quest, Yang is being reassigned to the Kaiser’s High Command.

“For how long?” Yang asks.

“For as long as His Majesty wishes. He admires your talents.” – Yang makes a little face, mainly to himself, subtle, not wanting to appear insubordinate. Whether Truniht sees it or not, the older man continues, “Your transfer was one condition of holding the peace talks at all. Both the FPDF High Command and the High Council agreed to the transfer. It will help cement relations between our two sides.”

But what about all the classified information that Yang knows? What if Lohengramm de­mands to know all the FPA’s secrets? “We have no more secrets to keep from the Empire,” Truniht answers. “We are all cooperating fully with His Majesty.”

At that, Yang really feels disgust and irritation creeping in. Admiral Murai and all the other were right – this is all double-speak for total surrender.

“I feel like a bartered bride,” Yang responds, and then, in delayed reaction, realizes the full implication of what he’s said.

Lohengramm smiles with amusement. “It seems that Field Marshal Yang is most concerned with my sexual overtures toward him.”

Yang stiffens sharply, then tries to cover his embarrassment.

Truniht only says, “If those are Kaiser Lohengramm’s orders, then it’s your duty to obey. It’s a small price to pay for the end of a hundred-and-seventy-year war, don’t you agree? Besides no one thought you’d mind that part – after all, we know that you and Admiral Cazellnu had a sexual liaison five years ago.”

Yang jerks like he’d received an electric shock. He hadn’t known that anyone had found out about that. Five years before, Alex and he had indeed spent two nights together. Both captains at the time, they had gone through a hellish month of severe battles – Alex had lost most of his platoon in an ambush, and Yang had had a ship shot out from under him. On an impulsive urge they had found solace in each other’s arms for two nights. But Alex was married then, as now, and both of them knew it wasn’t right and shouldn’t continue (although they’d never done any more that kiss and fon­dle each other to climax). So they stopped and never mentioned it again. It never interfered with their friendship or their close working relationship.

But nobody else should have found out about it. They’d been discreet. Yang had never men­tioned it to anyone, or even hinted about it, and he was certain that Alex had never said anything – after all, Alex had more to lose than he did.

Yang asks how the High Command found out about it, and Truniht says that a witness saw them one time exchanging a couple of kisses just before they’d entered Cazellnu’s stateroom. Yang asks how many people know. Truniht says just those who need to, and not to worry – Cazellnu’s wife and children don’t know – and Yang hears the implicit unspoken blackmail ‘yet’.

“You’re selling me out,” he says quietly, bluntly. “You’re turning me over to a man I’ve fought against for three years.”

“The war is over now. We all want peace. In addition, Kaiser Reinhard wants you. If that’s the price of peace, be grateful.”

“Perhaps Kaiser Reinhard has requested that the commander of his enemy be turned over to him for execution as soon as the peace conference is over.”

Lohengramm interrupts with an indulgent smile. “I assure you, Field Marshal, I have no in­ten­tion of executing you, nor of throwing you in the dungeon, nor of interrogating and torturing you, nor any other of these gloomy scenarios you propose. I’ve already told you of my intentions in a most straight-forward manner. You will join my command elite, with all the privileges which all my commanders are allowed. You have been a formidable opponent, and my staff and I agree that we would rather have you fight with us than against us. You are not a prisoner; you are not an enemy any longer. You are now one of my top command officers, and you will be treated well. You will receive a commensurate salary, a landed estate…” – Yang’s face tightened a little in distaste, which the Kaiser catches and smiles a tiny smile as he modifies his offer, “…if you wish it.”

“And in return, I let you sleep with me.”

“And in return, you utilize your tactics-and-strategy skills to assist me to expand the Empire, and you sleep with me whenever I choose – just as all my command staff does.”

In frustration, Yang resigns himself to obey. He asks Truniht, “when do these new orders take effect – after the conference?”

“No, immediately. You are now answerable directly to His Majesty. You are stationed here at Staff Command until further notice. You will not be returning to Heinessen at the end of the con­fe­rence.”

“What about moving my household?”

“That won’t be necessary. Your household has already been packed, and will be arriving here on Odin tomorrow. Including your cat.”

“The cat isn’t mine, it’s Julian’s.”

“Julian will be staying as well, of course.”

And suddenly the extent of the blackmail hits Yang in the pit of the stomach.

Kircheis adds, “We understand he’s your ward until he’s eighteen, isn’t that right? We’ve checked into his cadet records, and have noted that he’s at the top of his class. Naturally he will be accepted into our academy at the highest level. He will have access to our university, and the most extensive library in the galaxy. We’re certain he’ll be an excellent asset to the Empire.”

Yang closes his eyes against the stress building in his head, his chest. Carefully he measures tight words. “Please don’t sleep with him. He’s only fifteen. He is quite entranced with the two of you. Especially with you, Admiral Kircheis, ever since the POW conference on Heinessen last year. You singled him out of his cadet class, before all the politicians and the public and the media, to say a few personal words. And for the next week that was all he could talk about.”

Reinhard smiles. “Well, we admire him as well. He shows great promise.”

But Yang does not smile. A frown creases his brow, as his eyes remain closed. “He’s just a boy. I will do anything you want. But please, I beg you, leave him alone. Don’t take advantage of his naivete.”

And even as he speaks, Yang realizes how easily he’s been trapped. If he rebels or attempts to escape, both Alex and Julian will be forfeited.   And Yang would sooner give his own life, than sacrifice one of his dearest friends and his adopted son.

Lohengramm nods to the older man. “Thank you, Mr. President, for your assistance. I trust we will see you tomorrow at breakfast before the conference reconvenes?”

Truniht agrees and leaves.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	2. Chapter 2

Now Yang is alone with Lohengramm and Kircheis once again. And he can guess what will happen to him before the conference reconvenes tomorrow morning.

Lohengramm urges Kircheis to draw the bath for their guest. Kircheis goes into the bathroom and starts to fill the tub, while the Kaiser begins to speak more intimately to Yang. Yang responds as much as his tolerance will allow.

Kircheis comes back out and says the bath is ready. He’s changed his clothes for a towel around his hips, and nothing more. Intimately Lohengramm slides a hand around his thigh, then up under the towel for a caress. He offers Yang’s first time to Kircheis as a gift, since Kircheis had seen Yang first and wanted him first, and also because it was Kircheis’ insistence that ultimately brought Yang to the Empire side.

Perfunctorily Yang starts to undress. But Kircheis takes over gently, undresses him, takes him into the bathroom, bathes him and fondles him.

Lohengramm strolls in. He’s shed his dressing gown. He’s wearing thin silk pajamas which cling to his nipples, genitals, buttock cleavage. He says he likes to watch Kircheis’ technique used on others, as Kircheis uses on him. Kircheis uses a washcloth on Yang’s genitals and a finger up Yang’s rectum. Finally Yang comes, in spite of himself, into Kircheis’ hand. Kircheis offers the white slime in his hand to Reinhard, but the Kaiser shakes his head, and says, “No, it’s yours, you earned it.” Sensually Kircheis licks his hand, while Reinhard watches and Yang looks away. Yang is sweating and trembling from his orgasm and from the shame of this situation. He tries to dissociate himself, as Sieg washes the seminal residue off his hand and Yang’s penis.

Then Kircheis assists him out of the tub and rubs him dry with a rough towel, then guides him back into the bedchamber to the bed. Yang feels weak and limp. He wishes he could collapse and sleep, but he’s also distraught, knowing what’s going to happen next. Sieg offers him to Reinhard.

Although Lohengramm allowed Kircheis to masturbate their guest first and taste him first, the privilege of being the first to actually penetrate their arch-rival of course belongs to the Kaiser. They say they gave Yang pleasure first in consideration, plus it would relax him for their penetration. Yang certainly didn’t consider it pleasure. Lohengramm mentions with a smile, that Kircheis is gen­tle, whereas he, Reinhard, likes it rougher. Of course, since Yang is already experienced, he should be able to accept it.

Yang says no, he isn’t experienced. He and Cazellnu never went all the way. He’s never done this before with a man, so please don’t do this to him, but let him go back to his quarters now. But instead of allowing him to leave, Reinhard and Sieg are surprised and delighted by his comments.

“So, I shall be your first,” Lohengramm concludes with a smile. “Ah, Kircheis, the idea very nearly makes me come right now.” Kircheis agrees.

Reinhard takes Yang, and takes him thoroughly, while Kircheis caresses them both. He’s not particularly rough, and they lubricate Yang and take his virginity into regard, so as not to make this a brutal rape. But Yang just buries his face in a pillow and endures.

Then Kircheis takes him. He is gentler than Lohengramm, but still very thorough.

And then Lohengramm informs him of the initiation ritual of his High Command: the induc­tee meets the other admirals, and is expected to spend some time with each one, to be brought up to speed on everything, to learn from each of them, to bond. This is a tightly-knit group, multiple minds working as one, each bringing his talents, and blending with the whole to create an unbeatable single force. To do that, this group must be utterly tied to each other, bonded mentally and physically. And the final step to this bonding is to share each other sexually. Each admiral gets a night with the ini­ti­ate, to whom the initiate must acquiesce. (That also leaves the possibility that the initiate will be allowed to be on top, if that’s what the initiating admiral wants.) And in return, the others will not be brutal or humiliating, but supportive. This is about conjoining, not abuse. Afterwards, any who are gay may share with whomever agrees; those who are hetero never have to do it again. Except with the Kaiser. All of them understand that Lohengramm can have any of them he wants, whenever he wants. If they won’t agree to that, then they will be reassigned out of the High Command (they wouldn’t be punished, though, or lose their rank or anything.) And in return for their willingness, Reinhard hardly ever does force himself upon the hetero men.

However, at least for now, Yang does not have the option to refuse and be dismissed. Rein­hard wants him too much to let him go – and he willingly admits that.

But to Yang it’s all abuse. He feels the wind knocked out of him. The idea of submitting to ten other men besides Reinhard and Sieg is overwhelming. And yet he can’t refuse, and he and Lohen­gramm and Kircheis, and his own superiors of the FPDF, all know it.

The two men settle in to sleep on either side of Yang. Yang asks if he can leave now and go back to his room. The Kaiser says no – it’s Yang’s first night at his new duty, and he will spend it following his new orders. Yang is also worried about Julian, who doesn’t know where he is, and is probably concerned. So Kircheis picks up the bedside phone and calls Yang’s room. Julian answers. Kircheis greets him – Julian is excited to talk with the red-head, his idol, and Kircheis enjoys chatting with the boy as well. They exchange a few sentences, then Kircheis puts Yang on.

Julian asks if Yang is all right – he of course knows nothing that’s gone on, but he can hear the stress in Yang’s voice. Yang assures the boy that he’s okay, and says without going into detail that he will be spending the night the Kaiser’s apartments. But he wants Julian to remain in their room until he returns in the morning. At that time he intends to inform Julian of their new orders and their transfer to Odin.

“There,” Reinhard mentions, as Yang hangs up. “Now you have nothing more to concern your­self with, so tonight shall be extremely pleasurable.”

But Yang hardly sleeps all night. The other two men sleep soundly. Yang lies awake be­tween them, ignoring the sensuality of silk sheets and nude bodies. He stares up at the vaulted ceil­ing, watching the moonlit-cast shadows of the French doors slowly move across the room, smelling flowers and listening to crickets from the garden outside, and meditates on his predicament.

One time Kircheis is awake and caressing him lightly, Yang is not responding. He’s upset. He asks, why is Kircheis doing this to him? He can understand why the Kaiser is mindless of his distress, but he thought Kircheis was more sensitive than that. Especially after their meeting on Heinessen, when the two of them seemed to be developing a rapport.

Kircheis just says he does feel a kindliness toward Yang, but this is a different society. Yang says he understood that during the Goldenbaum era, homosexuality was considered a dangerous aberration, and was ruled illegal in the Empire. Kircheis says that that was one of the first rules Reinhard changed, after destroying the Goldenbaum Dynasty. And Yang shouldn’t feel so distraught about submitting to them. After all, during the war, Yang sent many men to their deaths in battle. If those men were willing to follow orders and lose their lives – as was Yang, had it come to that – then surely he shouldn’t complain about such a minor concern as his virginity. Yang has to admit that’s true.

And as far as the initiation, all the other admirals have gone through it. Yang insists that it’s different with him – he is the High Commander of the conquered army. When he must submit to each of the enemy commanders, they are each having their symbolic victory over the Alliance by humiliating him. Kircheis says no, that’s not it at all. Each of the High Admirals respects Yang very much. Each has faced him in battle and lost, or at least been denied a victory. They each know from personal experience what an able intelligent commander he is. They are all fully aware that the Empire didn’t win by defeating Yang Wenli, but because Reinhard took the battle out of the battle­field and into the politico-economic realm where he could easily conquer the simpering public ser­vants who only cared about popularity and votes and cash in their pockets. In other words, in order to achieve victory, he had to go outside Yang’s realm of influence, and he did. So, no one considers Yang a loser to be shamed. Indeed, many of the Imperial Admirals will consider it an honor to share Yang’s bed.

The discussion doesn’t help soothe Yang, but he does acquiesce. And Kircheis says that since this is all new to Yang, he will talk to Reinhard, and at least ask that the initiation be delayed, for Yang to have more time to get to know these men personally, so that he won’t feel he is being forced to take strangers to his bed. And he does admit that, contrary to Reinhard’s assurance that nobody will abuse him, unfortunately, Feldmarschall Oberstein has certain practices and demands which can be difficult to submit to. Yang politely, coolly, thanks him for the small compromise and the warn­ing.

Some time in the middle of the night, Yang gets up to use the bathroom, hoping not to awaken either of the other two men. After he uses the toilet, he comes back into the bedroom, slips on some­body’s dressing gown from the bedside chair, then goes to the French doors to look outside and pon­der his situation. He wonders about the future of the Free Planet Alliance, about Heinessen, about his friends’ various fates. He thinks about Alex Cazellnu and about Julian.

“Isn’t the night lovely?” Lohengramm mentions from close behind. Yang jerks; caught up in his own contemplations, he hadn’t heard the man approach. A hand touches his shoulder, fingers the shaggy black hair at his nape. “For all the times our armies met in confrontation, who would have guessed that some day we two would be meeting in pleasure?” He embraces Yang.

Yang only replies in a light retort, “The nights are lovelier on Heinessen.”

Reinhard chuckles. “You will come to regard Odin as your home.”

“I am a prisoner of war.”

“You are a soldier with a new duty station. All your men will be absorbed into the Imperial Army now. You will wear the uniform of the Galactic Empire, and you will answer to me rather than your President Truniht, as your Commander-in-Chief. Ex-rebel troops will serve at various stations across the Empire. Some will be on Odin, while some Imperial soldiers will learn to consider Hei­nes­sen their home. Military life is the same everywhere. You go where you are sent. The Galaxy is once again united, as it was 270 years ago.”

Yang feels tension. “Except our President Truniht never demanded that his admirals sleep with him.”

“Your president is a crude man with no taste for fine art. I appreciate a beautiful man, especi­ally one with a superb mind. Now, come back to bed. My loins burn again.”

Resignedly Yang returns to bed, for the Kaiser to use any way he chooses.

  *** * ***

The next morning, Lohengramm allows Yang to return to his own rooms several hours before breakfast.

Julian is still asleep when Yang returns. Yang doesn’t awaken him, but goes into the bath­room to take a hot shower, as hot as he can stand it. His rear aches, and he feels utterly filthy. Finally he comes out, and dresses quickly in his uniform.

By then, Julian is up. He expresses concern over Yang’s subtle change in personality. Yang is surprised that the boy is that observant. He doesn’t mention the rape, but does inform him that they have both been reassigned to Odin, and will not be returning to Heinessen at all. Julian’s first con­cern is for his cat, Achilles. Yang repeats what Truniht has said: that their belongings, including Achilles, are already in transit, and should arrive that very day.

Yang also lets the boy know that the Kaiser has offered to transfer Julian to the Imperial Academy. At first Julian balks, refusing to fraternize with the enemy. But Yang admits they don’t have any choice. And Julian does have more than slight hero-worship for Reinhard and Kircheis. So the transition isn’t quite a traumatic for him as for Yang.

  *** * ***

The conference continues for a week. The talks are not so much two-sided, as more Lohen­gramm simply pronouncing his decisions regarding the fate of the Free Planets and doing it in such a diplomatically calculating way that the lame-brain politicians all applaud him and act as though it was all their decisions too, so they can go back to Heinessen and tell all their constituents that they had the Kaiser eating out of their hands.

But of course no one is talking about what kind of pay-offs Lohengramm is making to them, and what was really discussed behind closed doors between the Kaiser and President Truniht, nor even that those particular closed-door sessions ever occurred.

During the conference Yang’s new posting to the Imperial High Command is announced. Everyone applauds, however the applause of his own people is false, and they can see his distress beneath the mask of a smile. After the speeches are done, they come to him, ask him about it. He tells them some of it, but not all, and certainly nothing about the sexual pressures being put upon him. But they are all concerned for him and for Julian, whom they all know and love.

{ _note_ : _How has the rest of the FPA army been approached about their transference to the Imperial Army? Many of course will refuse to be transferred to the enemy, regardless of what the politicians call it._ **}**

On the last evening, Schenkopp and Cazellnu drop by his apartment to invite him to the offi­cers’ lounge for a last drink. They know that he and Julian won’t be going back to Heinessen. Also they’re both astute enough to sense that there’s something else wrong. Yang has been extremely depressed and withdrawn, despite his relatively normal façade. During the week of the conference, Lohengramm took him to bed at least three times.

Again they probe. He almost tells them – these two men, two of his closest colleagues within his command, his good friends. But still he can’t quite bring himself to say it, even to them.

Cazellnu nudges Schenkopp – “go find us a table, we’ll be there in a minute.” Schenkopp makes some benign needling comment, then leaves.

Alex faces Yang. Yang ducks his head, then finally looks him in the eye and announces: “They know about us.”

“Know what about us?” Alex puzzles blankly, then realizes a second later. “Oh… All right.” And then, “Who knows? Are you being blackmailed? What do they want?”

Yang tells him, that he was sold out by their own superiors to Kaiser Reinhard, that sexual demands are being forced upon him, and will continue to be. And that they are preventing him from escaping or rebelling, by threatening to let Cazellnu’s wife know of their dalliance, and by unspoken threat to Julian.

At the idea of danger to Julian, Cazellnu is enraged. Furiously he vows to take heads. Yang says no – they’ve lost now, and any other resistance on their part, at least right now, will only result in worse retaliations being taken out on others. It’s best to go along for right now, be absorbed into the new army, and not talk about rebellion yet. At least not here where the walls probably have ears.

“Well, if they have ears, let them hear this:” Alex announces. “I’m not going to let them use me against you. I’m going to tell my wife about us.”

Yang jerks up, concerned. “Don’t risk your marriage over two nights that happened five years ago.”

But Cazellnu just shakes his head. “If two nights five years ago – and we didn’t even really do anything – can ruin my marriage, then Hortance and I don’t have the kind of relationship I think we do. I won’t let them hold me hostage against you. Now, c’mon, Schenkopp is waiting for us.”

“I don’t really feel like it, Alex. You go on.”

But Cazellnu won’t be put off. “C’mon, we’re all leaving tomorrow. This will be our last chance to drink together for a long time. Dusty’s down there too – he wants to say goodbye too.”

“All right,” Yang concedes.

“Besides, look at it this way – after tonight, you’ll never have to put up with Schenkopp’s smart mouth again.”

“Or yours,” Yang adds.

Cazellnu grins.

They go to officers’ lounge, and Alex leads Yang to a back room. When they enter, the entire 13th Fleet command team is there. They rise from their chairs and salute Yang.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	3. Chapter 3

During the conference, Yang met Reinhard’s command staff, men he had fought against, but never met in person. Now Yang is inducted into their ranks. He is fitted for a black velvet and silver uniform, as is Julian. It makes Yang sad to put it on. Julian, on the other hand, is starting to fit right in. They are settled into their new apartments, with Achilles the cat, on the grounds of Lohen­gramm’s estate. Each of the High Admirals has an apartment there for the times when the Kaiser needs to keep everyone close at hand, such as during active war. Otherwise they have their own lands and estates. Yang has been promised an estate of his own, but he shows no interest in checking out the several possible places that Lohengramm has offered.

And as far as Julian is concerned, Sieg and Reinhard have been true to their word, and have taken a personal interest in him, mentoring him, and giving him every opportunity, while expecting him to work hard, which he does. Under their tutelage as well as Yang’s, the young man flourishes. He has also made friends with Emil von Secla, a boy of thirteen (Julian is fifteen) who serves as a personal manservant to Lord Reinhard. The two become best friends.

The comparison of the friendship of blond Julian and red-haired Emil to the childhood friend­ship of blond Reinhard and red-haired Sieg is not lost on any of the three adults. However, the paral­lel between Julian and Reinhard ends there, because Julian has none of Reinhard’s driving ambition, but takes after Yang as a tactics-and-strategy genius in a pacifist’s personality. The parallel is closer between Emil and Siegfried, in that they both serve Lohengramm in total adoration, with all their heart and soul.

When Julian is not studying at the academy, he serves closely with Lohengramm and Kir­cheis. When all the staff command stands at attention before the Kaiser in the throne room, Emil and Julian flank Lohengramm’s throne at attention, as his two young attendants. 

* * *

 At Yang’s initiation, he kneels before the Kaiser, between the two rows of admirals, with Kircheis at his side. Since it was Kircheis who met him previously on Heinessen and urged Lohen­gramm to bring Yang into their ranks, it’s Kircheis now who presents him officially to the Kaiser and the other commanders. Yang is wearing the black and silver uniform. He vows his absolute loyalty and support to the Kaiser, even though it distresses him to swear to that. Julian takes the same pledge. Yang is acutely aware that, before the surrender, any of these men would have been very proud and eager to capture him and interrogate him. Yet now in this strange shift of fortune, they are accepting him as one of their own.

Also through Kircheis’ influence, Yang’s sexual initiation is delayed for a month. Finally Lohengramm announces that it’s time. He announces that Yang will spend an evening with each of the men, and will submit sexually to them, Yang silently steels himself for the test. Again Reinhard or Kircheis reminds him this is no different from anyone else’s induction into the command elite.

That evening, Feldmarschall Paul von Oberstein comes to Yang’s quarters. Yang has already sent Julian to Emil’s room for the night.

Oberstein is very cool, quiet, condescending. After little conversation, he makes it very clear that Yang’s submission is foremost on his mind. At least Yang had been previously forewarned by Kircheis. He thinks he can endure, but some of Oberstein’s demands are too much for him and finally Yang refuses to go any further. Oberstein simply walks out with a quiet response, no threats, but calm self-assurance. Yang is left alone that night, but he’s sure there will be repercussions.

And there are. The next evening he is called into Lohengramm’s office.

Oberstein is there, as is Oskar von Reuental.

Lohengramm says that it was brought to his attention that Yang disobeyed orders. Yang admits he did. He’s not ashamed to say so. They speak calmly. The Kaiser says he is quite lenient when it comes to his command staff (except for serious offenses like out-and-out criminal acts or mutiny or treason). He is very generous to his commanders, giving them wealth and land and favors, and a great deal of freedom expressing their opinions before he formulates his decisions, because he values his men and their input highly.

However, once he gives an order, he expects it to be obeyed absolutely. Disobedience will result in discipline. Surely, he mentions, Yang must feel the same way about his own subordinates. Yang says he never ordered his officers to sleep with him or with each other. And if he ever had, he would have had a mutiny on his hands. The Kaiser just says that proves that discipline is lacking in the rebel ranks.

When Lohengramm punishes his officers, he does not take away their rank or salary. Instead corporal punishment is administered. They are stripped to the waist, then flogged twenty strokes of a leather strap as they kneel in the throne room before Lohengramm and their fellow admirals.

Because this is all still new to Yang, Reinhard offers him one choice: to be flogged officially before the others, or to take it here privately now before Lohengramm, Oberstein, and Reuental. Feldmarschall Reuental just happened to be there, speaking with Reinhard regarding some other mat­ter, so he will act as a disinterested official witness.

Yang opts for the latter.

Reinhard tells Oberstein to retrieve the strap, and Oberstein leaves. Then he orders Yang to strip to the waist.

A taut mask settles over Yang’s face, and stiffly he removes the garments. Without a word, Reuental offers to hold the tunic and blouse. His face is calm, gaze steady, yet Yang recognizes com­passion there.

Then Reinhard orders Yang to kneel before him, and Yang does so, and they wait for Ober­stein. When Oberstein returns, the Kaiser gives him permission to commence.

Oberstein begins, and Yang is surprised by the fiery pain. It’s a two-inch strap, three feet long, which really burns the pain in.   Yang has never experienced anything like that before. Twenty strokes will be difficult to endure.

But then after five strokes, Oberstein pauses, and in an apparent change of heart, requests the Kaiser’s permission to stop. He says he recognizes that Yang is still quite new and isn’t yet cogni­zant of their ways. A casual hand negligently caresses burning shoulders, making Yang wince, as Oberstein suggests that Yang can consider this leniency as his welcoming gift.

Lohengramm agrees, and revokes the order of punishment. Yang goes limp in relief. But then in a callous twist, he can hardly believe it, when once again Lohengramm offers him sexually to Oberstein, to take up where they left off.

Now Reuental speaks up, suggests that Yang has taken enough from Oberstein already.

Oberstein asks if Reuental would like to take Yang’s place. Then he leans close to Yang’s ear and suggests that perhaps he’ll try out Yang’s sweet boy, Julian.

At that, Yang, even in his pain, reacts angrily, then desperately offers himself. Reuental re­marks cuttingly that Oberstein’s perversions are gossipped about, that he obviously can’t resist using that piece of flesh on helpless men and women – and children – subjecting his victims to his obsceni­ties, because nobody would ever willingly go to his bed. Oberstein ripostes quietly that there are rumors about Reuental as well, that he doesn’t linger in sexual liaisons because he’s not capable of satisfying either men or women, that his balls are made of ice. Reuental only responds with a casual biting quip.   They are both used to this acidic repartee.

Lohengramm gives Oberstein permission to do whatever he wishes as remuneration for Yang’s interference. But Oberstein, taking Yang’s face by the chin, just says that he’s lost interest now. He will relinquish his opportunity with Yang by default.

Again Yang begs him not to molest Julian. Oberstein replies that, despite the banter between Reuental and him, he has no interest in children. He needs a partner with enough experience and sta­mina to match his own and be able to take all of Oberstein’s sexual acti­vities.

Lohengramm acknowledges, but then reminds Yang that the initiation will continue, and he’d better not put up any fuss again. Reuental assists Yang to dress again, then accompanies him to his quarters. Yang asks if Reuental has rescued him only with the intent to rape him himself. Reuental assures no. He has no intention of harming Yang. Julian is there, worried sick about Yang. He has no knowledge of the sexual situation. 

* * *

The next evening, Reuental and Wolfgang Mittermeyer arrive for their date in the initiation. Yang says if they’ve come to rape him, to just do it now, he won’t resist. They assure him that they have no intention of raping him. Instead, they’ve come to invite him to the officers’ lounge for a chat. He goes with them.

Over brandy they talk. They assure him that they all went through the same initiation. But they survived, and they’re a team (although there’s no love lost between rest of them and Oberstein, but Lohengramm wants to keep the cur around). And several of them have been whipped before the others. They’re sympathetic to Yang’s discomfort.

Yang asks, why do they put up with the Kaiser’s sexual demands and the whippings?

They say the whippings hardly ever occur – in the past three years, it’s only happened four times. They follow Lohengramm willingly because they respect him. He’s incredible on the battle­field, with a very sharp clear mind and fresh ideas. And he does treat them very well. However, most of them don’t share his sexual preferences.

And Yang needn’t worry about most of them during the initiation. Oberstein was the most perverted and cruel sexually. As Oberstein mentioned, Reuental doesn’t spend much time with sexual partners. When he feels the need, a few minutes with a woman takes care of the itch. Mitter­meyer is happily married. Fahrenheit and Bittenfeld are lovers, and have no interest in others. Muller might give Yang some trouble, because during the battle of Iserlohn, Yang destroyed a ship comman­ded by a friend of Muller’s, his old superior when he was captain. Granted, all the admirals have lost men to Yang, including friends, but stoically considered them battle casualties. Muller, however, took the loss of his old commander particularly hard.

Kesler is single, hetero. Wahlen will probably take up Lohengramm’s offer of Yang’s body, and so will Lutz. They too are lovers, but unlike Bittenfeld and Fahrenheit, they do enjoy extra­marital treats. Mecklinger goes both ways, but he is very much the gentleman (emphasis on ‘gentle’), and won’t force himself on anyone.

After the initiation, nobody has to submit again to anyone, unless they want to, except for Kai­ser Reinhard himself and Kircheis. Lohengramm enjoys teasing Reuental sometimes, taking a long time with him, knowing that to Reuental, sex is a five-minute affair.

Reuental turns women’s heads (and quite a few men’s), particularly at the formal balls. Lean, exotic, elegant, with slanted bi-colored eyes, long-lashed. They’ve all heard the rumors of his icy sexua­lity, yet many are willing to surrender for even a chance that they might warm his frigid heart. None can, of course, nor does he pretend with them. He just takes the few minutes that he needs, then leaves. Therefore, Reinhard finds it amusing that he, on the other hand, can have Reuental as no woman can: whenever he chooses, for as long as he chooses. 

* * *

Some months later, in the Kaiser’s throne room. The admirals are lined up, Julian and Emil flank the throne, with advisor Oberstein standing close.

Guards bring in three prisoners: Walter von Schenkopp, Retired High Admiral Merkatz, and his adjutant Commander Bernhard von Schneider. All are handcuffed. Surprise and shock register on Yang’s and Julian’s faces.

Merkatz and Schneider, in their black uniforms, immediately kneel before the Kaiser, side by side, as they were used to doing before they defected to the Alliance. Schenkopp, slightly behind, is wearing his old FPDF uniform and remains standing.

“It is the custom to kneel before the throne,” Lohengramm reminds him quietly.

But Schenkopp, with a gentle retort, refuses. He won’t bow to the enemy. Lohengramm shifts a tiny glance to one of the guards. The man leans down and cracks his baton across Schen­kopp’s shins. Schenkopp drops like a rock, yelping in excruciating pain.

Yang cringes as if he’d been struck himself.

Lohengramm announces that these three will be executed for treason tomorrow morning.

Yang requests permission to speak. “Your Excellency,” he says, and when the Kaiser looks at him, kneels in front of the trio of prisoners. “I beg for leniency. These men served me faithfully. They are good soldiers and honorable men.”

“I have been very lenient with the rebels,” Lohengramm answers, “And I have allowed your troops to be assimilated into mine. However, General Schenkopp has refused to wear our uniform, and has hinted that he intends to form a resistance.” He shifts his attention to the brown-haired man. “General, you still wear the rebel uniform. Yet during your infiltration of Iserlohn Fortress three years ago, you had no problem wearing an Imperial uniform to gain the confidence of Admiral Stock­hausen. That makes you guilty of espionage. What have you to say for yourself?”

Between clenched teeth, Schenkopp manages a simple riposte. “It worked.”

Lohengramm doesn’t respond, but shifts his attention to the other two. “And as for Admiral Merkatz and Commander Schneider,” – his face turns cold – “they sealed their fates when they chose to turn over an Imperial Flaggschiff and its entire crew to the rebels, and then offered their services in exchange for defection. Do either of you expect leniency?”

“No, my lord.”

“No, Excellency.”

Abruptly Julian kneels beside the throne, tears running down his face. He has served with all three of these men on Iserlohn and the Hyperion. And they all admired him. “Please,” he begs, “punish me instead. I’ll give my life for theirs.”

“No, Julian!” Yang blurts.

The Kaiser smiles, caresses a light finger over the boy’s pale hair. “No man can take ano­ther’s discipline. That’s a lesson you will learn. Besides, neither I nor Admiral Yang, nor any of these men wish for you to throw your life away. Now, take your place, Cadet.” Julian resumes standing, but the tears continue to flow silently. He snuffs.

“The execution will occur at dawn,” Lohengramm announces. The guards take the prisoners away. Schenkopp is limping.

That evening, Yang and Julian go to their cells. They speak with Merkatz and Schneider, then linger with Schenkopp. Julian is in tears. He hugs Schenkopp desperately; the older man kisses him very fatherly on the side of the neck. Then Yang urges the boy to leave; he wants to speak with Schen­kopp alone. Julian can hardly bear to go. Schenkopp ends with something encouraging to the boy, and says goodbye; so do Merkatz and Schneider.   Merkatz assures the boy that they’ll hold a place at the table in Valhalla for him. Schenkopp says he’d wait for Julian too, but where he’s going, Julian won’t be. Merkatz disagrees – they will all be in Valhalla with the rest of their fallen com­rades, he assures – even Schenkopp. Julian leaves.

Schenkopp says he doesn’t blame Yang for wearing the Imperial uniform. “You’ve got your reasons – not the least of which is looking after the boy – and I don’t blame you. A lot of the guys have families, so I’m not going to second-guess them. But I’m not changing uniforms now.”

“I’m sorry,” Yang apologizes. “I tried to talk some more to the Kaiser, but he won’t budge.”

Schenkopp just shrugs. “I wouldn’t expect him to. I just wish I could ask you to pull the trigger tomorrow. I’d rather die by your hand than those Imperial bastards.”

“I’m sorry, Walter, I could never do that.”

“I know you can’t, and that’s why I’m not asking.”

“Is there anyone you need to leave a message for? Anyone you want notified, anything you need to say?”

“No, there’s no one. Oh yeah, tell Cazellnu he can keep the twenty he owes me from last week’s poker game. An let Julian know that I’m honored beyond words that he would offer himself for me.”

“He wasn’t just speaking off the top of his head, you know. He really meant it.”

“I know he did. He’s a strong beautiful boy. Take good care of him.”

“I will,” Yang promises.

“Anyway, I just want to let you know that it was an honor and privilege to serve with you, Admiral.” He salutes.

Yang returns the salute, fully, solemnly, tears in his eyes. 

* * *

 After a year or two, the efforts of an underground resistance movement become known. They call themselves the “Rosenritters” (“Knights of the Rose”) in honor of the martyred Schenkopp’s old unit. No doubt there are even ex-Rosenritters involved. Maybe Kasper Linz is the commander.

Lohengramm questions Yang if he can guess who the members might be from among his old comrades. He doesn’t know.

Perhaps Oberstein advises Lohengramm to round up all the ex-Rosenritters just on general principle, in case there are any involved, and, uh, dispose of them. **{ _Note_ :  **Does Lohengramm follow through on this, or not? **}**

Reuental finally joins the resistance, disagreeing with a lot of the Kaiser’s policies, and the in­creasing influence Oberstein has on their young leader.

At first, of course, the resistance assumes that he’s a spy for Lohengramm, and/or they want revenge for the Empire’s victory over the Alliance, so some of the men beat Reuental. Reuental assure them he’ll cooperate voluntarily – there’s no need for torture. At first they mistrust his infor­mation, but he tells them enough about Lohengramm’s operations that they’re actually able to do some damage.

Julian joins as well. By this time he’s eighteen. In many ways Lohengramm is a benevolent dictator, but sometimes he’s coldly, cruelly practical – and getting more so every day under Ober­stein’s influence – and Julian can’t stand it any longer. He never could forgive the Kaiser for Schen­kopp’s and the others’ murders – for murder is what it was, in his eyes, and not execution. He still serves at the Kaiser’s side, as does Reuental, but for both of them, it’s just a façade. For Julian, however, he still feels the ensorcellment of both Lohengramm and Kircheis, especially Kircheis.  

Yang is approached by the Resistance – via Julian – who ask him to join them and lead them. He refuses, for his own reasons, although he certainly has no love for the Kaiser or the Empire. But he does become a liaison between Lohengramm and the Resistance.

One day, the Resistance kidnaps Kircheis, along with Julian. Lohengramm goes berserk. He can’t bear to be without Sieg. Since the day they met when they were ten years old, they’ve been in­separable.

The Resistance makes demands, but Lohengramm furiously issues a counter-threat that he will lay waste to Heinessen, and as many other rebel planets as necessary, if Admiral Kircheis is not returned unharmed immediately.

Some of Kircheis’ captors want to hurt him, in lieu of the Kaiser. They slap him around. Julian begs them to stop. When their leader appears, he stops their roughness. He realizes that the prisoner must be kept safe and unhurt. And he thanks Julian for playing his part in the operation.

This is when Kircheis comes to realize that Julian is a member of the Resistance. He is sur­prised and angry in his quiet way. And now Julian has second thoughts about his deception. He loves Kircheis, and now regrets assisting in the kidnapping. Julian opts to be the one to care for him, feed him, and make sure he’s comfortable and safe. Kircheis appreciates that. In tears Julian apologizes. They talk, until Sieg finally forgives him. One time he takes Julian’s head in both hands, and gently kisses him on the mouth, a long sweet tender kiss. Julian goes limp with a moan – he has fantasized of this moment for years, but never dared say a word. They embrace for a long time. They don’t make love, but just hold each other.

Siegfried promises that when he’s released, he won’t tell Lohengramm that Julian is a mem­ber of the Resistance. So Julian can continue to work beside Reinhard and Siegfried. Julian confes­ses his love-from-afar, but Sieg, of course, has already been long aware of it. Yet Julian was willing to take part in this plan, all the while aware that he might have to remain underground afterwards and never return to the palace, never see Siegfried or Reinhard or even Yang ever again. Sieg respects that. 

* * *

Finally they are returned. Sieg is true to his word that he never lets Reinhard know that Julian is a member of the Resistance. However, one day, Lohengramm finds out. (The ironic thing is that Julian has never really done much as a member of the Resistance, unlike Reuental, who does a lot of damage, but whom Lohengramm never uncovers.)

* * * * *  F I N I S  * * * * *

 


End file.
